Krov' Luny
by Welcome To Stark Tower
Summary: A girl discovered to be the only survivor to a massive bombing in Russia. 16 years later, that same girl's dad is kidnapped. Follow Kate as she searches the world for her only parent, and along the way meet some unlikely friends. Pre-Avengers. Rated T for language and other things.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Krov' Luny translates to The Blood Moons. Krov' Luny is Russian and it may not be 100% right because I'm using Google Translate. Also, this is my story therefore flames are not welcome. Constructive criticism only.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, or Phil Coulson. I only own the plot, and my oc. If this story seems to resemble any other story too closely, please pm me.**

**All mistakes brought to you by my fluffy, orange cat. No, I'm serious. He's orange.**

* * *

Prologue

Two agents silently moved through the recently bombed Russian scientific research facility.

"There's nothing here," one said.

"You know we have to keep looking," the other stated.

"How could anything, living or not, have survived -"

"Shut up! Do you hear that?" the second person asked. For the sake of argument, let's call them 1 and 2.

Neither of the two talked or moved for a while. Then, "Yeah, but there's no way that's what I think it is."

1 and 2 moved quickly through the rubble towards the sound. Once they found where the sound was, they had to kick open the door since it was locked. 1 kicked it open and covered 2 as they both went in only to find something they never thought possible.

"Oh... my... God," 1 said.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth," 2 replied.

The two people stared open mouthed at the newborn baby laying on an alter in nothing but a blanket.

"Grab it and let's get out of here," 2 told 1.

"Agreed."

So, 1 grabbed the baby and they both got out of there as fast as they could. Once they got out, they called a quinjet for a ride back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

* * *

"What is this?" Nick Fury asked the two agents as they watched the baby being inspected.

" Sir, this is the only thing that appears to have survived the bombing," 2 reported.

"Have they dona a blood test?" Fury asked

"They are now," 1 answered as all three watched the doctors draw some blood.

"Good. I want another search done of that place. Find whatever allowed this kid to survive," Fury ordered the two agents.

"Of course," they both answered and left to deliver the orders.

Fury watched for a bit longer before he left knowing that it would take awhile for the results.

* * *

**6 hours later**

"Sir, you better come down here," one of the doctors told Fury.

"What's the status of the kid?" Fury asked.

"That's just it, Sir. You need to see this."

Fury stood at the head of the Helicarrier for a moment more before he started moving towards the hospital area. When he got there, he stood still in shock. It was silent.

"Get me Coulson."

* * *

** So what do y'all think? I am a beginner writer so ****constructive criticism will be my best friend. NO FLAMES! Flames are for people who are to cowardly to write their own stories. Don't be a flamer. R&R please!**


	2. 16 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my oc.**

**All mistakes brought to you by Tony Stark.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**16 Years Later**

"Kate. Get up!" dad yelled at me from the kitchen.

I groaned sensing that today was going to be a bad day. After a couple of minutes, I sensed dad moving down the hallway. Sighing, I met him at the door.

"Thank you," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied.

Closing the door in his face, I grabbed some clothes out of the closet and went to take a shower. After my five minute shower, I was drying my long blonde hair and looking in the mirror. Blue eyes watched me from the mirror. My blonde hair went three-quarters of the way down my back. I was wearing a brown House, M.D. t-shirt because, let's be honest, that show is amazing. Skinny jeans hugged my legs and ended at my ankles, tucked into my black boots that went up mid-calf.

Moving out of my room, down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen, I was greeted by the sight of dad setting pancakes on the table.

"Smells good," I commented.

"It always smells good," dad replied.

We sat there eating quietly until we both had to leave.

"Get in the car. I'll drive you today," he said.

I shrugged, smirked, then got into "Lola" as dad calls the car.

People are gonna be so jealous," I said looking at dad as we pulled out of the driveway. He smirked while we both put on our sunglasses and said, "Yes, they are."

* * *

Pulling up to school was better than I expected. Everyone gaped at me as I got out of Lola.

"Kate, come here," dad told me.

I walked back and leaned on the car door, "Yes?"

"I probably won't be home tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sorry," dad apologized.

"Yeah, alright," I finally said after I sighed.

"Love you, be careful," he warned.

"Love you, too. I will. Promise," I said waving. Then I turned and met Chloe looking kinda sad.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked me.

"I guess. Dad's not gonna be back tonight."

She sighed, "Sorry... Hey! Why don't you come over tonight!?"

"Sure. I've nothing better to do and it's Friday. I'll just have to go get a bag after school."

"Ok. meet me at the park around 4:30?"

"Yeah, sure."

Chloe just glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be so sown."

I sighed, "It's just kinda hard, you know? It seems like dad's gone all the time."

"I know, Kate."

"I'm sorry Chloe," I apologized.

"Nothin' to be sorry about!"

I smiled at her as the bell rang and everyone went into the school.

* * *

**After School**

Groaning at the heavy weight on my back, I got the keys out of my bag and opened the door. Something was off when I went in. I blinked, trying to figure out what was wrong. When I turned on the lights, nothing was amiss.

I went to my room and started packing my bag. Calling dad to let him know I was going to Chloe's, I found it going to voice mail. My eyes narrowed.

_H__e always answers his phone. _I left a message still thinking about it.

After I packed my bag, I moved down the hall to get my toothbrush and toothpaste. Moving past dad's room, I noticed his door was closed.

_He never closes his door, either. Something's definitely wrong. _

On my way back down the hall, I paused at dad's door. There was some really strong energy coming from behind it. Opening the door, I was greeted with an extremely strong energy feeling, darkness, and the stench of blood.

I flipped on the lights and stared at what I saw.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	3. Blood, Blood Everywhere

**Author's Note: I really don't know anything about hacking, so for those of you who do... don't criticize... tell me in a nice way 'cause I'd ****really**** like to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my oc.**

**All mistakes brought to you by Jiraiya... and I know that he is completely unrelated to this story but... who cares?**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Blood, Blood Everywhere**

I saw a bloody knife lying on the bed, blood spatters on the wall behind the bed, and words on the wall opposite the door.

'Krov' papa na vashikh rukakh.'

It almost seemed like magic when the letter rearranged themselves right under the words.

"The blood of daddy is on your hands," I whispered to myself.

'_What the hell?"_

I quickly grabbed the pistol dad kept in one of his drawers and my bag, and I bolted, the cold hand of fear gripping my heart. Calling dad again, I still got nothing. I swallowed hard and hailed a cab to get to the park. I found a tree to sit in, and I climbed it until I found a good branch to sit on. When I did, I put my head between my legs and recreated the scene in my head.

The door was against the wall so I could see everything. The bed was still in the same place, but there was a bloody knife sitting on it. Moving my eyes to the wall behind the bed, I saw a massive blood spatter. Thinking it was dad's, I started to feel sick so I moved my gaze around the room. Nothing except the other wall. The words spelled out in Russian. Those nightmarish words.

'Krov' papa na vashikh rukakh.'

"Hey!"

I snapped my head up as I heard a voice yelling.

"What are you doing up there?" It was Chloe. She had her long brown hair cut just passed her shoulders and her bangs had been cut and styled.

"Thinking," I replied

"About?"

"Dad."

She sighed, "You need to stop thinking about his job. He goes away all the time."

"It's different this time," I tried to tell her.

She looked at me weirdly, "What do you mean?"

Let me show you."

* * *

I unlocked the door to my flat, and Chloe and I went inside. I led her to dad's room and opened the door for her to see what I meant.

She gaped and stared at the writing on the wall.

"I can't even pronounce those words! What do they mean, and is that blood?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "They mean 'The blood of daddy is on your hands.' And yes, that's blood."

She swallowed hard, "Please tell me you're gonna take this to Scotland Yard."

"No way. I've already got a plan," I said giving her an 'are-you-crazy' look.

"You need to report this!"

"Chloe… you know they can't do anything. Dad told us that when we were seven," I reminded her.

"We can at least try!" She argued with me.

I turned to her, Put my hands on her shoulders, looked right into her eyes and said, "What I need you to do is not tell anyone where I'm going or what I'm doing."

Her eyes searched mine, looking for a hint of something, anything, to see if this was just a joke of some sort. When she didn't find anything, she sighed. Then, "All right. But you have to promise me that you'll call."

Rolling my eyes at Chloe's overprotectiveness, I promised, and started packing what I would need for the trip.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She asked.

"Nope," was my simple reply, "All I know is that I need the school computers."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "What?"

"I put a tracker in dad's phone last week. I know how to hack stuff, so if I hack dad's phone at school then I have a better chance of the government not finding out it was me."

"Why would the government be able to track you in the first place?" Chloe asked.

"Cause I have to go through the government to get to dad's phone," I told her.

"I still don't get it."

"He works a government job."

"So?"

"I don't know exactly who he works for. He's never told me. I tried to hack his phone over the weekend, but I had to stop because something interfered with my connection," I tried to explain.

"What could have done that? Or is the question who?" She asked me.

I shrugged then said, "I don't know who. It could have been INTERPOL, FBI, CIA, MI6, Scotland Yard, or the KGB. I don't think it's any of those."

"So you're saying he works for someone even more secret than MI6?"

"Definitely. And I'm starting to think not many people know about it."

"Well… couldn't you have just… ya know…?"

"Unfortunately no. He's found a way to keep me out," I replied and checked my phone.

"Really? Damn… I need to ask him to teach me that."

"You suck, Chloe!" I told her as we pulled up to the school. We paid the driver and got out.

* * *

**Author's Note: I would really appreciate it if you guys would review^^ You know you want to =)**


	4. Dad's POV

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter and for how short it is... but I couldn't give everything away now could i?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my oc.**

**All mistakes brought to you by last night's episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Dad's POV**

Pulling out of the school I felt a sense of guilt for having to leave again. I casually made my way across London to Heathrow. Getting out of Lola, I made my way to the plane.

As I neared the plane, I heard the quiet release of a trigger. I turned just in time to feel a sharp pain in my thigh. I stumbled, cursing, and forced myself back up.

I pulled myself up and thrust my open palm up into someone's nose that had just appeared in front of me. A sickening crunch resounded as the man collapsed, dead.

I got up again. My leg was killing me. I knew how to push through it, though, as I had been shot before. I tried to hobble backwards towards the plane, but I didn't make it very far.

Someone grabbed my arms and yanked them behind my back. Another man suddenly appeared right in front of me and punched me hard in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, but the man in front of me pulled me up by my hair. I looked him right in the eye, finally getting a good look at him while I put most of my weight on my right leg.

All of the men had now surrounded me. There were about six of them including the one behind me. They were all wearing the same thing. Black cargo pants, black long-sleeved shirts, black Kevlar vests, and black ski masks. They were all armed with black semi-automatic weapons, too.

"Nokautiruyu yego i prinesti yego s soboy. Boss budet schastliv," the guy in front of me said.

I swallowed hard as I couldn't understand them. The man in front of me moved off to the side, and another took his place.

I watched uneasily as the new guy unsheathed a knife and dipped it in a light blue liquid. When he pulled it out, the knife was coated in the blue stuff.

He moved slowly towards me until I could feel his breath on my face. He pulled the knife back and thrust it into my right shoulder. I grit my teeth as he pulled out the knife, refusing to make a sound. I got a quick look at the knife, only to see there wasn't any blue, only red.

My knees suddenly buckled, and the only thing keeping me up was the guy behind me. My vision swam for a few moments before everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again... I'm really sorry for how short this is. I am working on Chapter 4, though.**

**Please R&R^^**


End file.
